


Hotel six

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Tour Bus, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke finally gets a chance to meet his famous crush in person! He's fully prepared and won't let this opportunity go to waste.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 21





	Hotel six

Luke was glued to the T.V, watching the man he admired so much give an interview. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a bunch of chains and a pair of black pants, that did nothing to conceal what he had between his wide open legs. He sat there, hair dyed black with a white, or- was it pink, streak in it, covering his eye. Luke was absolutely fascinated by the way he looked, and the way he sang was even better. The colors of the screen reflected off of Luke's face as he watched … 

"So there's been a lot of people calling you stupid, dumb, unintelligent, saying your music is trash … what's your response?" 

"Well to the first part … yes …" there was a laugh around the room, and Luke smiled, face only a few inches from the tv. " to the second part- well- I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here if at least one person didn't like my music, so thank you to that one person." 

Luke wondered if Clive was talking about him, he knew he was being sarcastic, but Luke had bought all his albums and merch, been at all the concerts he could attend, and he even got a shirt signed. Luke remembered the moment clear as day, their hands brushed when he handed it to him, and when he handed it back, and Clive even got bored of signing stuff so he let Luke keep the pen … Luke still had that pen. 

"Well the people have been wondering about this too, what's up with your outfits?" 

Clive laughed, "I don't pick this shit man- I have polls where my fans pick what I'll wear for my next appearance and they always pick some weird BDSM lookin' outfit. I like it though! Don't get me wrong … But I'm like- Cold." He chuckled. 

"Are you sure it isn't because you're so-"

"If you're going to call me skinny then don't." 

"Don't?"

"Yea … like don't." 

"Anyways- I hear you've been planning a tour?"

"Yea! I'm coming to London so for the people who have parents that complain that my music is ruining your life- Come to motel six and I'll ruin something else while I'm at it~"

"Haha- what room will you be in?" 

"They'll have to figure it out- I think i said the number earlier by mistake? We'll just have to see-" Clive leaned back in the chair, and Luke immediately whipped his phone out, going to the live youtube version of the interview. He said it earlier? How much earlier? When? 

Luke listened as Clive continued to talk, 

" Am I allowed to ask  _ you  _ a question?" Clive asked, getting an unrehearsed stare in response. 

"Well, alright" 

"Do you suck dick? Cause if not that's a waste of those pretty lips you have-"

"Well, not since highschool." 

Clive grinned, " you should come on tour with me - I've been looking for someone to keep me company in that Bus-" 

"Well If you're alright with taking an old man along-"

"You're one of those cute old men who wear bowties and suspenders, I'd love you-" 

The interviewer snorted, "Well i guess I'll see you backstage-" 

"Fuck a backstage- Let's go now~!" 

Luke finally found the spot where Clive talked about a hotel number, " _ they always put me in the room on the middle floor, at the end of the hallway.  _ " 

It wasn't a number, but it was a hint, and that's all Luke needed. 

He looked back up to the screen to see Clive sitting on the interviewers desk, trying to kiss him, arms hooked around the poor old man's shoulders, "I promise I'm clean~" 

"Uh-" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke walked across the fluffy brown carpet, going straight up to a door that had two men standing outside of it. He was wearing all his merch, having just attended the best fucking concert of his  _ life. _ He felt like that after every show nowadays, "nothing will ever top that!" 

But right now he had more important things to worry about, approaching the dim end of the hallway, supposedly this was Clive's room .. to think, Luke was the only one here, most people got stopped outside the doors from even entering the middle floor, but Luke picked the lock on the stairs just to be here … he stopped walking, standing in front of the two bodyguards, "hi- he called me here." Luke lied, just praying that it would work. 

"You a prostitute?"

Luke nodded, yes, a prostitute, sure. 

"You look a little young-" 

He blushed, "Well- thank you." He looked away, figuring that would be the best thing to say. The bodyguards shook their heads, "You need to go home kid." One of them said, and Luke whined, "but he told me to come here-!" He said, truly believing that Clive wanted him to come. 

"Well that's too bad- he didn't tell us anything about-" 

The door opened, and Luke stood there in amazement as Clive stuck his head out, "man- what - what what is it?!" He said, eyes sort of red-ish. He was still wearing what he had on tonight, the same thing he wore during the interview ... He looked down at Luke, and paused for a second … Luke just stared back at him, not knowing what to say. He figured Clive must have been asleep or something, and they'd woken him up with all the noise. Luke started to panic for a split second at the idea that he was annoying his favorite artist, that'd be horrible! He'd die on the spot!

" … Can- Can I come in?" Luke eventually asked, and Clive squinted, tilting his head a little, " do you suck dick?" He asked, and Luke slowly nodded. Yes, sure, dick sucking prostitute. 

"Mm- and how old are you?"

"... T-twenty-" 

Clive grinned, "ha! little liar~ I like it- bring him in-" he said, and Luke tensed a little as he was grabbed, hands roaming his body, patting him down. When they were done checking him, he was allowed into the room, being sort of shoved in as the door was hastily shut behind him. "So tell me what's up? How'd you get in here?" Clive asked, walking over to his bed. He sat down, and Luke gazed at him … he felt his face heat up, he was really here, in the same room as Clive, feet away from him … 

"I- picked- the lock on the- s-stairs-" Luke said, inches away from crying. Clive sighed, "Come over here- and what are you crying about?" He asked, sort of surprised when Luke walked right up to him, getting between his legs and wrapping his arms around his waist, "  _ i love you _ -" Luke said, "I've wanted you to come play in London for forever and you're actually here! And i'm actually touching you- and it's real-" 

Clive just looked down at him … "well we could be doing more than just hugging if you'd calm down, I know I'm great and all but there's no need to cry.." Clive said, holding Luke's round face in both of his hands. He swiped away the tears, " I don't- wanna let go-" Luke whined, and Clive grinned. 

He shifted back, picking Luke up, "You don't have to~ you mind me feeling you up?" He asked, and Luke shook his head, "You can do whatever you want! I'm yours!" 

"Good boy~ Don't worry, I'll make sure you feel good." Clive slid his hand up the back of Luke's shirt, feeling a strange confidence boost knowing he was about to fuck someone wearing a shirt with his face on it. It was kind of funny … Luke laid on top of Clive, getting a slow, gentle back rub before that hand slid down into his shorts, sliding them down. "Ooh- are those paw prints? You're so cute! What's your name~?" Clive asked, laying Luke down beside him. "It's- Luke-" Luke said, heart racing as Clive pulled his shorts completely off. "Luke- what a cute name for a cute boy- you shouldn't go around Lying about your age though~ you could get me in trouble-" Clive said, tugging off the soft briefs at Luke's hips. "i- i don't mean to get you in trouble! I just- wanted to see you- I'd do anything-" 

"Hm-" Clive said, poking at Luke's belly button, "Like breaking into a building- little trouble maker~" 

Luke giggled, swatting at his hands, "noo- i'm not!" He said, rolling over so Clive couldn't poke at him. He kept his smile, kicking his shoes off on his own, unable to see the pure Joy on Clive's face, "You're extremely cute Luke- have you ever done this before?" He asked, reaching down to his spiked belt. He all but broke it, not caring about it in the slightest as he undid the zipper to the discomforting pair of pants he had on. " I haven't- but- I heard you like to lick- here-" Luke opened his legs, and Clive tilted his head … "well what a surprise … but- Who told you that?" He asked, and Luke grinned, "I run your fan club so it's important that I get all the relevant information about you! I ask around and get answers from people close to you who might know- and I document it all, I know everything!" Luke said, "I know you like cute underwear so I wore some- and I took a bath before I came here so I promise it's not dirty!" Luke said, getting all but a stare from Clive, who was dead silent … 

"Heh- creepy … " he said, putting a hand on Luke's hips as he stuck a finger in the boy's mouth. "well I hope you let this stay our secret, you understand what would happen if it got out right?" Clive said, "I usually don't do this, but since you're so dedicated I'll let you stay the night-" He pulled his fingers from Luke's mouth, getting a happy, "Really?!" Before a loud gasp as he stuck them into Luke's hole, watching him curl up a little. "yea~ you're nice and soft- I need something to hold onto tonight but you gotta leave first thing in the morning alright?" 

Luke didn't reply, biting down on his shirt as Clive worked his fingers inside of Luke. Clive could feel the muscles inside of Luke, contracting around his fingers as he got deeper. He brushed across a little spongy area, Luke's little sweet spot, "can you even feel that?" Clive asked, watching Luke clench and squirm around, frantically nodding his head. Yeah, of course he could feel it, with those big ass fingers. "So small …" Clive sighed, sticking in a second finger, pressing them up against the little collection of nerves, "Hh- Cwive-!" Luke moaned, and Clive smiled, "Go on and let it out~ you can do it-" He said, roughly crooking his fingers up as he gently rubbed the side of Luke's leg. "Mm - i- don't wanna get your b-bed dirty-!"

"This ain't even my bed- you could piss on it for all I care-" Clive said, pulling his fingers out. He reached down, shoving away at his pants, freeing his semi hard dick from it's cloth prison. Luke immediately sat up, "I wanna do it!" He said, not getting any protest as Clive just leaned back, letting Luke anxiously put his face near the thing he spent hours adjusting in his pants. Luke opened his mouth, putting it around Clive's tip as if he was licking a popsicle. 

"Don't use your teeth- stick your tongue out-" Clive immediately said, and Luke came back up, " I know what I'm doing!" He huffed, and Clive nodded, "Excuse me then~" he said, biting his Lip as Luke skillfully took him back into his mouth, letting his spit drip down every side of his length. Luke was dragging his tongue in a slow circle around his tip, seemingly just tasting him, shamelessly rubbing it up against every inch of Clive's length. He put his hand around it's base, knowing there was no way he was gonna be able to get down that far, starting to stroke him slowly as the moisture from his mouth rolled down the sides of his hands. He closed his eyes, Feeling Clive rubbing him again. 

It was really distracting, he found himself groaning around Clive's length, head slowly being pushed further down, "You can take more than that Can't you?" Clive said, fingers soaked as Luke dripped onto his bed. Clive pulsed, going focused as Luke managed to get all the way down, his. Nose being tickled by Clive's pubes. Luke stayed there, Clive shoved deep inside his throat as fingers made it harder for him to be still. He twisted, not being let up to breathe as Clive began rubbing his own liquid between his legs, spreading it around, admiring his body. He moved his hand from Luke's head, letting him up to breathe, feeling him tighten around his fingers as he coughed a little. " Wow- so talented- you didn't even choke …" Clive- continued wiggling his fingers around, watching Luke shakily attempt to suck on him again, going back down, arching his back a little as Clive pressed his thumb against his clit. Luke seemed to melt at that, feeling Clive rub it around between his fingers in such a strange way, pushing back that top little hood of skin and rubbing at the red organ underneath. Luke felt his stomach tighten, but he continued his current task, only stopping when Clive decided it'd be a good idea to start violently thrusting his fingers into him. Luke couldn't help it, his body hadn't ever been treated that way, or rubbed that way, but he still tried to keep it in. 

"Are you about to cum~?" Clive asked, starting to pant himself as Luke licked across his tip. Luke suddenly stopped, burying his face in Clive's chest as he let out a confused whimper, body forcing a liquid out of him and all over Clive's hand. He made such a loud sound that Clive stopped, getting scared, thinking that he hurt Luke or something.

Clive stared down at him as he trembled, having seen that happen only a few times before … "well I'm glad you enjoyed it~" He cockily said, listening to Luke try and breathe without his breath getting stuck in his throat. All that came out was a little moan, and more tears as he sat up, "That- felt so good, you're amazing!" He said, "can we kiss? Please?" Luke asked, standing up on the bed, legs shaking as he tried to kiss Clive. 

"Not that I don't enjoy the taste of my own dick- but-" Clive kissed Luke's cheek instead, and Luke huffed, "I want a real kiss!" He demanded, hooking both arms around Clive's shoulders. 

"Alright~" Clive groaned, letting his lips connect with Luke's. It didn't last for very long, Luke felt his legs give out almost as soon as it happened. He was shaking so badly, hanging off of Clive's body as he whimpered, " i love you-" one more time. Clive hummed, pulling Luke in front of him, "I love you too~" he said, sliding Luke's body down onto his tip. His excitement only rose as he felt Luke's body open up for him, pussy drooling all over his dick as it hungrily took it in, all of it, in one slick motion. "I- i feel like I'm going to pee-" Luke sniffled, legs no longer working as Clive stood up, "Go ahead and do it" he said, Luke hanging off of his arms as he carelessly began to thrust. 

"You're- huge-!"

"Mmhmm~" Clive said, watching Luke arch his back, suspended in air as he thrusted. "You're so light- fuck-" Clive groaned, mind clouding over with the sound of their skin slapping together. "you- c-can go- harder- if you w-want!" Luke said, absently smiling as he held onto Clive's arms, "I can take it-!"

"You can~?" Clive asked, shoving his hips forward inside of Luke. He bit his lip at the amazing groan that came as Luke had the air knocked out of him. Clive decided not to do that again, he barely even fit inside of Luke, it was so tight it drove him wild, but it was perfect fit. "You alright?" Clive asked, having opened his eyes to see Luke twitching, drooling, mouth wide open, making a puddle on the floor. Luke didn't even reply, making a feral noise as he let his body completely fall. Clive watched his own dick Bulge through Luke's stomach, appreciating that in all Its entirety before he felt Luke clench around him again. 

"Are you cumming again~?" Clive asked, and Luke shook his head, "you first!" He said, gripping Clive's wrists tightly in his hands. 

"Ehh~? Trying to hold it?" Clive asked, starting to sweat a little as he stared down at Luke. He'd only picked this position cause it'd feel the best for the smaller boy, and he'd been waiting for a chance to try it on someone. "I can! I practiced!" Luke whined. 

Clive throbbed, "ha- practiced what? If you wanna let it out then let it out- be a good boy now~" Clive said, playfully flicking Luke's clit, not expecting him to immediately squeal from it. Luke shuddered as he came, wrapping his legs around Clive's waist as he got the luxury of fucking out his orgasm. His stomach ached from what he was feeling, and he could barely let out anything other than a choked cry as Clive shoved his hips forward, "Aaaand- there we go~" he said, standing on his toes as he filled Luke up, only coming down when he was finished … 

The two breathed … and Clive sighed, laying Luke against the dresser, " you tired?" He asked, and Luke shook his head, 

"Good-" he mumbled, pulling Luke's shirt up and off of him. Luke immediately covered his chest up, watching Clive toss his shirt aside. " … " Clive reached out, poking him underneath his arms, "Open up- i wanna see~" he said, making Luke rush to keep Clive from tickling him, uncrossing his arms before hesitantly putting them back, "D-don't stare at me-" 

"Well where else am I supposed to look? Honestly~" Clive said, pushing his hips forward, "You put such a nice body~ I don't get what you're hiding-" 

"It's- not ready-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"T-they're too big- for a boy-" 

"..." Clive snorted, "Having a dick and a flat chest doesn't make you a man Luke-" He said, "It just means you have a dick and a flat chest- at least that's what Someone told me- don't know if that makes you feel any better … you are who you decide to be-" He pulled out, resting said dick on Luke's stomach as he held his hands. "And I decided to be rich- ha~" he snorted. Luke was staring up at him, wanting to cry again from being told that, but also wanting to laugh at Clive's dorky sounding chuckle, " … can- you call me good again?" He asked, lighting up red as Clive chuckled, "Good boy~ Like that?" He asked, getting a nod. 

"Best boy, honestly-" Clive said, sticking himself back up into Luke. "Greatest boy of all time-"

Luke grinned, "you can stop now-" 

"Perfect boy~!"

"Cwiive-!" Luke hid his face, wishing he wouldn't have gotten him started. Clive thrusted, " you're so little though- I gotta put you up high just to fuck you-" Clive said, and Luke whined, "I- i'm sorry-" he breathed out, relaxing as he was kissed. Clive cupped his face, closing his eyes before pulling away for a second, just to tell Luke not to worry about it, and that he liked it. "I wove yuu" Luke said into Clive's mouth, flinching as the dresser began to hit the wall. "I'm gonna- wake this whole fucking building up-" Clive breathed, putting both his hands on the appliance. "I- Cwive my legs fell asleep-!" Luke whined, getting that annoying tingling sensation throughout his limbs from having them spread for so long. Clive reached down, Lifting Luke's legs up, hugging them both as he continued to move, "haa- you wanna- turn over?" Clive asked, getting a little head shake in response. Clive could feel their combined fluids seeping into the dresser drawers, down their legs, onto the carpet. Oops oops oops. He should really be careful not to get so much little boy juice on everything, but who was he kidding? At this point he might be the most reckless person on earth. 

He came again, not bothering to pull out, feeling his own cum seep out of the poor limp boy … 

Speaking of reckless … "oh- shit- you aren't old enough to get pregnant are you?" He asked, and Luke just stared up at him … 

He smiled, "I'm gonna name our baby Clover if it's a girl-" 

"That's- not funny!" 

"Well you should have put on a condom-!" Luke said, watching Clive pull out. 

"Like hell- spread your legs-" He growled, making Luke open up. He shoved his fingers in, and Luke gasped, squirming around as Clive started trying to scrape the fluid out of him. "th-that won't work, stupid!" He moaned, arching as Clive only started doing it harder, "You don't know that-! What else am I supposed to do?" 

"M-morning after pills!"

"I don't have time to go buy those-!" 

"Then get someone t- nnhggaaa-!!" Luke whined, cumming, gushing onto the dresser as he wheezed out a breath … Clive pulled away, flicking the liquid off of his hand … " if you end up pregnant-"

"I'm on birth control ... I wanted you to be able to do it inside so i got some …" Luke tiredly closed his legs, watching Clive go back over to his bed. 

He slid himself off of the dresser, looking at the mess they'd made together … Clive was laying face first into his bed, having pulled his pants back up. Luke just stared at him, before slowly shuffling over, "I didn't mean to scare you …" he got up onto the bed, rolling Clive over … oh- he was just- asleep, on his face. That's nice, that's wonderful … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stared at the sea of screaming teenagers outside his bus, watching them all shout and cry and borderline piss themselves over him … He gave them a grin, and waved, ears ringing at the volume of their collective orgasm. 

"Ha-" he mumbled, shutting his blinds. The inside of the tour bus looked like a modern home, it was his favorite thing about going on tour getting to live on this bus ... He was dressed normally, baggy pair of sweatpants, still not wearing his shirt. He was used to it by now, eating his cereal as he scrolled through his social media, watching clips of his concert be posted online, people bragging about meeting him, letting him start his day off feeling loved … 

" Ew-" he mumbled, scrolling past a picture of some guy who'd shaved Clive's name into his ass hair. 

Well, that's enough of that for today … 

He got up, dropping his bowl in the sink, feeling the bus start to move. He was gonna go sleep all day today~ it was gonna be great. He opened the door to the little living space at the back of the bus, and froze up …

Luke was there, having cleaned up his room. He was walking around in nothing but an apron, a little vacuum in his hand as he got up the dirt from the carpet. He looked up at Clive, and blushed, "My clothes were … wet-" he said, going right back to cleaning. 

"... How- did - you get on the bus?" Clive asked, and Luke quietly replied, "I got on while nobody was looking …" 

He turned off the little vacuum, and got up, walking over to the trash can. He dumped its contents in the trash, and Clive started to panic, "oh my god- your parents are gonna sue me! You're not supposed to be here! We are in another  _ country- _ how long have you been on the bus??" 

"That doesn't matter! All that matters is that we can be together now!" 

"Luke-  _ Luke- listen. You are going to get me killed-"  _

"It's fine! Luke said, setting the little appliance on Clive's bed, "I can cook too- are you hungry?" 

"No i'm not fucking hungry- we have to get you back home!" Clive said, turning and walking off. He made his way towards the front of the bus, stopping as Luke grabbed onto him, "noo!! I'll do anything! I don't wanna go back home!" Luke pleaded. Clive swatted at his hands, "You're pulling my pants down!" 

"Pleaaaase!" 

"Luke!!" 

Luke tripped, and fell, bringing Clive's pants down with him … the two just sat there- until Luke looked up, seeing nothing but freckles … 

"... Hehe- you have sprinkles on your cake-" Luke said, and Clive … very slowly pulled his pants back up … "fine- you can stay, but only because i have to make sure you don't tell anyone what you just saw-" 

" … Y-yeah- if you don't let me stay I'm gonna tell everyone you have butt freckles!" 

"I'll kill you-" 

"I- i'm sorry…" Luke got up, "I won't tell- so can i go with you?" He asked, and Clive looked down … " ugh-" he mumbled, "f … ine-" he looked at Luke. 

"And I won't tell anyone that you touch yourself!" 

"... I'm pretty sure people already know …" 

"Well- I won't tell them about all the other embarrassing stuff you do when you're alone- like watching that baby show-" 

"Glitter force isn't a baby show and you'll keep your damn mouth shut if you wanna live!"

"So i can stay?"

"Yes! You can stay! Quit asking-" Clive mumbled, going back towards his room. It was sparkling … maybe having Luke around was actually a  _ good  _ idea? 


End file.
